Talk:Cars/@comment-72.210.42.30-20180705064501
Where did RoRadio go?? Did they sireously take it away just so that you HAVE to buy it with robux. If so that is so stupid. Shouldn't people be able to listen to music on there!? Ever since it went away I spent all of my robux and did not get more robux because I thought that it was easier just for me to be able to go to youtube and listen to music while playing Rocitizens on ROBLOX instead of buying it. If ROBLOX wants peoples money so bad why don't they just make a go fund me page and fake something and get there money that way because all they are teaching kids is that it is okay to buy things with parents credit cards and/or be able to scam their friends money for robux(My friend did that to me that is why I brought it up) etc. I don't care if I went to far! I have a right to comment like anyone else and speak my mind. I didn't go full because I know what the future will probably do to ROBLOX . If you didn't agree with me you don't have to reply to me or anything. Just know that I have a right to speak and your lucky that I didn't go on and on and on. And to those who still play ROBLOX and they are around 39-55 ROBLOX isn't for you it was supposed to be for kids until sexual preditors came on to search for kids and or be there with your sick mind. It was used to impower kids imagination but ROBLOX lies about that now because they know they did wrong about letting adults on with sick minds and letting adults/teenage kids with sick minds try to find out about kids lives when the kid is young and inoccent. I wish that ROBLOX banned people that were sick minded. And if you say that ROBLOX does that you are wrong you just go with what people say and or you are speaking your mind. Well..I believe that ROBLOX doesn't actually look at reportings and peoples wishes for ROBLOX and they don't actually care about people that are being idiots and trying to type in sexual things in their chats and trying to be clever on how they spell things. The sick part to me is that they let Meepcity have bikinis as a choice and those poles and chairs that boys can create into a strip clubs and etc. parents had/have to try to keep their kids away from that game but the reason why you see a lot of people on ROBLOX is because they are adults and ROBLOX doesn't even care that kids are faking their birth and when they were born they just set it at whatever and they create their usename and then they are set free. I have more respect to those who watch their kids when they play the game and are the ones that sign into roblox witht their emails and choose their birth and ask what they want their kids username to be and they type it in and the parents who stick around to see what clothing choice they let their kids buy with robux etc. Btw this was all of my opinions. If you didn't agree with anything or did agree with something that I said you don't have to reply to me and tell me I am wrong. I do my research on this game and before I thought I wanted to play it I made sure I looked everything up about this game and looked and watches news on youtube to see if it was safe. I only played it a couple of times and I saw that things were starting to get inpropriate. Some guy asked me what my age was and where I lived. So I just left the game. That is all I have to say. Thank you for reading, again you don't have to reply with your disagreement or your agreement. I am just trying to look out for the younger ones. Thank you for reading and have a good day.